


Lookin' Like You Do

by tinybabydeer



Category: One Direction (Band), The Voice (Ireland) RPF
Genre: Clothes Fetish, Established Relationship, I have No Excuse, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:24:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinybabydeer/pseuds/tinybabydeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall doesn't get Bressie's thing about his vests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lookin' Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really quick drabble that was mostly written in twitter DMs while Alyssa and I were torturing each other with Nessie scenarios.
> 
> Un-betaed un-everythinged I hope you like it I have to go lie down and think about Nessie some more

Niall doesn't get Bressie's thing about his vests.

He started wearing them in earnest during Take Me Home, after Caroline throws a few at him and he realizes they're actually kind of brilliant for the muggy American summers. They're flimsy, arm holes cut generously and neckline scooping low. It's really hardly a shirt at all, but they're bloody comfortable and Caroline says they're "on trend", in her usual alien fashion language.

After the first show with them, he gets a terse text from Bressie, asking him how he is and how the show went and oh, what the fuck did he think he was wearing?

Niall's heart drops as he texts back. 

_new vest from caroline do you not like it ? :(_

He pouts a bit waiting for the reply, feeling like a kicked puppy. Brez had never objected to anything he wore before, he didn't really think he cared too much. Usually more concerned with getting it off once they were alone anyway.

His phone buzzed.

_Not exactly_

The attached photo was of Bressie's massive erection, already shiny at the head and clutched tight in his fist.

Oh, alright.

Niall nearly drops his phone twice trying to hit the 'call' button and gnaws on his thumbnail as he listens to it ring, palming at the growing bulge in his joggers. Bressie picks up, breathless.

"You look so fucking fit, pet," he groans, not even saying hello, strung out and desperate-sounding in a way that makes Niall whine and shove his hand into his pants. "I've been looking up every picture I can find, god-"

"Yeah?" Niall breathes, eyes slipping shut as he works over his head, smearing around the precome oozing out the tip. He got so hard so fast that his head was spinning.

"Fuck, I miss you, Niall, you don't even know," Brez managed through gritted teeth and Niall could hear his hand moving slick and hard over the line. He moaned, speeding up his own hand, breath catching somewhere in his chest.

"I miss you so much, Brez-" he whined, trying to ignore the painful twinge of real longing he felt in his chest. This was sexy times, not crybaby missing-your-boyfriend times. "Ah- I wish you were here."

Bressie growled deep in his throat, making Niall's cock jump in his hand. "Probably could barely get you past the door, fuck you right against the wall, wouldn't even take your kit off-" he moaned raggedly, clearly close and Niall wasn't faring much better.

Niall's dick is practically dripping with precome, so wet it was leaving dark patches on the front of his joggers. "Yeah, Brez?" He whimpers, thinking he'd be embarrassed at how whining and desperate his voice sounds if he wasn't so fucking desperate and whining. Cradling the phone against his ear, he lets his free hand sneak beneath him and presses the pad of his finger against his entrance dry, involuntarily sucking a sharp breath and the hot thrum of pleasure that was coiling in his gut.

"Yeah, pet-" Bressie said, voice shaking with the movement of his arm. "Fuck you out so hard we break the bed."

Niall was pretty sure he made some sort of mortifying noise as his orgasm hit him like a Mack truck, but he certainly didn't care, and as he distantly heard Bressie moan hoarsely into the line, he was pretty sure he didn't care either.

But really, all this over a vest?

\----

Niall returned home from tour, let himself be scooped up into Bressie's arms and carried off to the bedroom, where they stayed for close to a whole day without leaving once. Eventually they rejoined the real world with love bites and wobbly legs, but true to his word, every time Niall put on one of his flimsy little vests they ended up back in bed. It was like catnip to Bressie. Niall wasn't complaining, but he didn't get it.

Until, of course, Bressie turned it back around on him.

It was early morning, and Niall had no idea what day it was and didn't rightly care as it was his day off. The fact that he was awake before noon at all was a sore subject, but Bressie insisted on getting up and training at the arsecrack of dawn and Niall couldn't sleep in an empty bed. So breakfast it was.

He heard Bressie thumping down the hall and turned to see him off with a kiss, but he froze.

Bressie got one of them vests.

It's a more sporty one, but still loose, cut wide on the neck and arms, hanging loosely on his- Jesus- fucking _huge_ shoulders. The arm holes went nearly to his waist and he could see the cut of his muscles and- 

They're so wide that Niall can see his nipples when he moves his arms and it's all just dark chest hair and pecs and shoulders and biceps and-

Niall's dropped the box of cereal he was holding and he's already shaking his head when Bressie looks at him curiously. 

"Mornin' chief-"

"Uh-uh." Niall says, stepping toward him.

"Eh?" 

"Nuh uh. Back to the bedroom, now." And Niall has a hand flat on his chest and he's steering him backwards down the hall. Bressie is laughing, letting him push him, still slightly bewildered.

"What-? Niall, pet, I gotta go for a run-"

"I'll give you a run," Niall says and shuts the door behind them.

They break the bed.


End file.
